Kevin's Appendix
by EYDF-Thomas
Summary: When Kevin gets appendicitis and he and Wayne are left alone what happens


Kevin's Appendix

Most of the time Wayne was a dick to Kevin but there was one time when he wasn't, this story never happened in the show but I thought it might be cool to have Wayne radium himself once or a least say that he treats Kevin like he does because he loves him but just doesn't want to say it

One weakened when their Parents were away Kevin and Wayne were left by themselves Kevin came into the living room where Wayne was watching TV he wasn't feeling well. Wayne looked over at him and said: "hey get out of the way Scrote you're blocking the TV."

Kevin moved and sat down he was in pain as he did Wayne saw it and said "wait are you Ok?" as he sat up and looked to his younger brother.

Kevin then said, "no my stomach really hurts and I just threw up."

Wayne replied "is it really bad? Cause you really don't look well."

Kevin replied "yeah it hurts just on my side now"

Wayne then got up and said, "like on your right side?"

Wayne seemed very concerned to Kevin for once in his life Kevin thought maybe he does care about me. He replied, "yeah that's where it hurts the most."

Wayne then said, "a friend of mine had pain there and he had something called appendicitis, I should probably take you to the hospital to get checked out." Wayne then turned off the TV and went to get his Keys as he said "hey But head grab your jacket and meet me at the car.

Kevin got up and did as his brother said he was amazed that for once he seemed to want to help him. Kevin was also wondering what appendicitis was and what would happen to him at the hospital.

Wayne was actually fairly careful driving his brother to the the hospital once there he parked the car and the tow of them went into the emergency room together Kevin took a seat well Wayne went to get some help for his brother he came back with a form and a clipboard and Kevin helped him fill it in as much as he could. Wayne then said he would call their parents as soon as Kevin was seen by a Doctor.

A little while later which seemed like several hours to Kevin and had only been one they were called back to an Exam room, Wayne saw how much his brother was hurting and helped him into the hospital bed.

A nurse and doctor came in and had Kevin open up his shirt for them, the doctor put on some gloves and felt his belly Kevin was in a lot of pain when he felt his lower right said the Doctor then said "young man I'm afraid it's your appendix. You have something called Appendicitis and we need to operate as soon as possible."

Both boys weren't prepared for that Kevin then said "can it wait until my brother called my parents?"

The doctor then said, "how far are they from here."

Wayne realized that even if he did call them now they may not be there until sometime in the morning. Wayne then said, "I think there a few hours away can he wait that long or can I do something?" Wayne added that he was 18. The doctor then said that he would probably have to sign the paperwork for his brother's operation.

Kevin meanwhile was freaking out at the prospect of having an operation and having Wayne have to sign it. Kevin went to get up and say "can I just go home?"

The doctor then explained to both boys how serious it was and then explained everything to them about the operation. Afterwards, Wayne looked at Kevin and said: "you're' going to be OK Kevin." Wayne signed the paperwork. A few minutes later the nurse came back with a gown and Wayne helped Kevin put on his gown he held it up for him and tuned away well Kevin took off his underwear and stuff. Wayne flooded it up and put it in a bag the hospital provided. Next Kevin had his blood pressure taken and his tempter taken and heart listened too, soon he was being taken up to the operating room just before he went in Wayne hugged him and whispered to him "hey Scrote you'll be just fine ok. I'm going to wait for her and tell mom and dad about this."

Kevin was then welled into the operating room and then moved over to the table, he winced in some pain as he was put on the table, next he was prepared for his surgery he had a mask put on him as he looked up at the bright lights overhead he felt cold and was a little bit scared when they told him that they needed to shave him.

Meanwhile, Wayne was taken to the family waiting room and was shown a phone he could call his parents at, he pulled out the slip of paper his mm had left with the number for where they were he called the hotel they were at and was traversed to their room his dad answer the phone and said he'd put their mother on. Wayne toll them everything that had happened and that Kevin was in the operating room now and he would stay with him as long as he needed too.

A little while later as Kevin was taken from the operant room to recovery, Wayne was informed by the Doctor that everything had gone fine with his brother's surgery and that he was being taken to a room where he could wake up once he was awake they would bring Wayne in to see him.

About 30 an hour after Wayne was told Kevin was awake and was being taken to a room now and he was escorted to it when h came in Kevin was still asleep the nurse said "he was just awake a couple of minutes ago you can wake him up if you want or let him wasn't sure what to do so he just went to the chair beside the bed and grabbed his broths hand he felt a little squeeze from it and looked up and saw that Kevin was still sleeping he just sat there until he woke up Wayne said to him "hey Scrote you made it. Mom and Dad are on their way just sleep if you feel like it, I'll stay here with you."

Kevin fell asleep again and evenly so did Wayne too.


End file.
